


Motivation

by niftynoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, Older, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, early 20s, stripperAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niftynoya/pseuds/niftynoya
Summary: Basically, Asahi has been through a lot and ends up drunk at a strip club and sees a dancer and needs to know their name.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Asahi and he just needed to relax and take his mind off of things. Ever since high school, his life had seemed to be going alright and then it happened and everything went to shit. Even though “it” isn’t a very specific event, more like a bunch of disasters crammed together. Asahi just needed to get away from everything for a while.

 

As he approached his apartment, he glanced up and saw his old captain and best friend Daichi standing at his door. As their eyes met, Daichi gave him a slight frown followed with a few words. “Asahi, don’t make this so hard on yourself. You have to stay strong through all of this, it will get better, I promise.” As the words slipped from Daichi’s mouth, Asahi fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. Daichi reached down and put his hand on Asahi’s shoulder, “I’m here for you, always. Now get in the apartment, you look like you need some rest.” 

 

It took a while for Asahi to make this way inside, his eyes filled with tears every step of the way. He slummed down on the couch while Daichi grabbed him a bottle of water from the fridge. “Do you want to talk it out, Suga told me that’s what helps you sometimes”, his old captain said handing him the bottle of water. Asahi accepted the water and gulped some down to help him get his composure back. He finished the bottle before he could respond, “It’s just been too much. Everything that’s happened this year and now this. What else could go wrong?” He felt tears filling his eyes again but he was tired of crying it’s all he had done lately. 

 

“I know I’m not great at comforting others like Suga is but I really want to help you in any way that I can, Asahi.” Asahi, still wiping away tears, finally looked at Daichi. He was his best friend, besides Suga, and he really cared for him, but Asahi felt there was nothing he could do for him, there was nothing anyone could do to make this better. “I—um—well, can we go get a drink, I think that may help a little,” Asahi uttered quietly, although he didn’t think it would, he just wanted to get away.

 

Daichi agreed and called Suga to let him know that they would most likely need a ride home after the night gets older. After he hung up, they walked to down the road in silence. It was a very long walk and Daichi doesn’t know why he didn’t ask Suga to bring them to the bar as well but it didn’t matter anymore because when the thought crossed his mind the bar was right across the street. Asahi walked into the bar with his head hung low but being as tall as he was he still saw all his surroundings. The bar wasn’t full in the slightest. There may have been ten people there all together, which made Asahi a little more calm. The two young men sat down and ordered their drinks.

 

Asahi didn’t drink very often but he found it to be relaxing at times. They both finish their first drink with out saying a word until Daichi spoke up, “Now that you seem a bit more relaxed, do you want to talk about what happened today?” Asahi lets out a very audible sigh and starts to explain why today and every other day this year has been completely shitty. “She broke up with me this morning, no warning, just said we were done and that, that was all I needed to know.” Before Asahi continues he tells the bartender to bring them another round. “Mayumi was the only good part about this mess and now she’s made it even worse. Sometimes, I wish I could just go back to high school where nothing truly bad actually happened.” 

 

Asahi continued to talk about his new ex-girlfriend while Daichi just nodded occasionally. He was listening to Asahi but he felt any input he had couldn't help the situation. Before Asahi knew it, he was drunk. Daichi seemed to have a better tolerance that him or maybe he hadn’t drank as much he wasn’t completely sure which one it was. Drunk Asahi was way more bold than sober Asahi and would get loud and a little obnoxious at times. Daichi enjoyed seeing Asahi slowly forget what he was here for and start to enjoy himself. They had stopped talking about his ex and every other bad thing that had happened and just started to reminisce on the good old days in high school. They laughed as they remembered the hard headed freshmen they had to deal with their senior year and all the shenanigans pulled by Tanaka and Nishinoya. Asahi missed his old volleyball buddies but they didn’t talk much after he had graduated. Suddenly, in the mist of drunken laughter, loud music began to play. The two young men jumped at the sound of it and were trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

 

Stage lights came on and the sensual music became even louder. Asahi turned his head and noticed a person walking on to the stage with erotic grace. He couldn’t quite make out the face of the person but could tell they looked beautiful in those lights. Daichi leans over and shouts over the music, “You didn’t tell me we were coming to a strip club tonight!” Asahi hadn’t even noticed what bar they walked into and found a sign with his eyes. The words read “All Star Bar & Club”. These types of clubs acted as a regular bar during normal hours then when 12am comes around it turns in to a strip club. Asahi had actually been here once or twice when he was 21, testing out every bar there was. But he had never stayed for the show, until now.

 

There were five dancers that came on the stage while the music played. The song sounded familiar to Asahi but since he was in a intoxicated state, he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He scanned the dancers one by one until his eyes locked on to the one in the middle. They looked short and petit but their body moved like erotic angel. He watch as the dancer’s body swayed with a mischievous grace. Asahi couldn’t peel his eyes away as Daichi asked if Asahi wanted to head back to the apartment. The way that body moved, the beautiful, tight outfit that clung to the dancers body; Asahi had never seen anything like it. 

 

The song ended and the dancers went back and prepared for their individual performances. During this time, Daichi finally got Asahi’s attention. “So we should probably get you home it’s getting late and you’ve had a very long day.” Asahi felt like he was on cloud nine after seeing that dancer and wasn’t gonna miss another chance to see them. “We can’t leave. Not until I see them dance.” Daichi laughed at his plastered friend and agreed to stay a little bit longer, but he knew if he stayed out much longer Suga was not gonna let him here the end of it. The music began again, this time the song was lustfully slow. Asahi hoped and prayed that this was his dancers song. His prayers came true.

 

The dancer was dressed in something way more revealing this time. Black sheer fabric, with glittery gold accents around the neck, clasped around the dancers chest, while tight leather shorts accentuated the toned ass it covered. Asahi was entranced by the dancers scandalous movements and was no longer just intoxicated by alcohol. The dancer’s gaze met Asahi’s and their face went from lustful to embarrassed in less than a second. The dancer finished their dance, trying to seem unfazed, and quickly went off the stage. Asahi didn’t even noticed what had just happened.

 

— — — — —

 

His heart was racing and he was sweating like crazy. He couldn’t believe what he had just saw. Asahi Azumane, his high school crush, was just captivated by HIS dancing. Nishinoya thought he would never see anyone from high school ever again, with the exception of Tanaka. His mind started to race. _What if he noticed who I was? What if he thinks I’m repulsive for doing such a thing?_ Noya stopped his panicked thinking and plays the scene over again in his head. Their eyes met. Asahi looked as if he were drunk. He had someone beside him. It looked a bit like Daichi. _Oh my gosh, what if Daichi noticed?_ He had to clear his mind of all this, so he told another dancer he was done for the night and took off. 

 

Running always helped him clear his head, especially when he was stressed. That’s why he ran the five miles to his house rather than catching a taxi or riding the bus. Noya just moved in to his parents old house, after they moved to Tokyo for his dad’s job. He lived alone with his dog and he liked it that way. No one knew he moved back to his home town. No one knew he had dropped out of college. He hadn’t even told Tanaka yet. But He had to tell Tanaka about what just happened though, so he was gonna have to explain himself big time. 

 

Nishinoya finally reached his door where he was greeted by Storm, his hyperactive Feist.  Regardless of the event that just took place, he greeted his dog pleasantly. She always could put a smile on Noya’s face by the wag of her nub of a tail. Noya sat his things down on his kitchen table and went straight to the bathroom to wash off this night. As he looked in the mirror he was shocked to see his make up still intact after his panicked run. He cleaned himself up and meandered to his messy bed. Noya plopped on his bed and surprisingly fell into a deep sleep.

 

— — — — —

 

Daichi helped the tall intoxicated man into the back of Suga’s small vehicle. “I’m not sure his gonna fit well back here”, Daichi said as he struggle to squeeze Asahi in the back seat of the Fiat. “Well he’s definitely not sitting up front in his current condition!” Suga snapped back. Asahi mumbled a few inaudible words and forced his long legs to cram in the car and they drove off. As they arrived to Asahi’s apartment, Suga and Daichi both got out to support Asahi up his stairs. Asahi some how found his keys and let himself in.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine to be left alone? We can stay here if you need us to”, Daichi suggested as his laid his hand on top of Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi didn’t answer his question but replied, “Did that dancer look familiar to you?” Daichi’s face dropped as Suga glared at him. “Dancers? I thought you two were just having a few drinks?” Daichi tried to explain but Suga wasn’t believing any of it. “We’ll talk about this later, right now our concern is—“ Daichi paused when he saw his friend sprawled out on the couch already passed out. The two men lift Asahi up and lug him to his bed. They agreed to stay another hour or so to make sure he was alright but they ended up falling asleep on the couch.

 

Light peaked through Asahi’s blinds and woke him up slowly. As he inched his way out of bed, he got small memories of the dancer he saw the night before. He walked through his living room, not noticing his friends cuddled up on his couch, and made his way to the kitchen to see what he had for breakfast. He had a slight headache but he didn’t think it was enough to call a hangover. He scanned his fridge for something to eat and noticed he really needed to go shopping. These passed few weeks had been so stressful he didn’t even think about grocery shopping. He made a quick list in his head and went to get ready to leave. 

 

Asahi always tried to present himself nice, even when he didn’t feel like it. He always wanted it to seem like he had his life together, which was totally not the case. he comb through his long hair and put it in a neat pony tail and starting for the door. “Didn’t you’re mother ever teach you to let your guest know when you’re going some where?” Asahi jumped and immediately turned around at the sound of Suga’s voice. “I had no clue you guys stayed here last night!” Asahi almost shouted as with relief that it was just Suga and not some stranger in his house. Asahi told him he was headed to the store and invited him along. Daichi was still asleep on the couch and didn’t seem like he was gonna get up for a while. So the two went without him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi didn’t need help getting anything but he was glad Suga came along to keep him company. “So do you go to that ‘bar’ a lot?” Suga interrogated. Asahi laughed slightly, “No I’ve only been there a few times and never stayed long enough for the show, until last night.” The image of the seductive beauty he had seen popped into his mind. “And I’m pretty sure I’m going back soon to watch the whole show.” Asahi wonders if that dancer he watched had any other dances that night. And what if they did _private_ dances? Just the thought made Asahi get flustered. “Did you like something you saw last night?” Suga said as he noticed the taller man in thought. “More like someone”, Asahi uttered. “The dancer last night was incredible, she moved so gracefully to the music, I had never seen anything like it.” Suga looked at him in with a concerned look and then giggled slightly, “Asahi you do know you were at a gay bar last night, right? The dancer was a male.” 

 

Asahi suddenly couldn’t breathe. _A gay bar. I was turned on by a man? But I don’t like men. At least I didn’t think I did. I mean I used to think Nishinoya Yuu was cute, but I just thought that was because he was precious because he was so little. Did I actually find him attractive?_ His thoughts were cut off when Suga called his name frantically and loudly. “Someone help I think he’s gonna pass out! Hang in there Asahi we’re getting help!” Soon after Suga talked to him everything went black. 

 

“He’s gonna be okay, it was just a anxiety attack. Physically, he is fine,” the store clerk told the worried friend. “I studied Physical Therapy in college, I know what I’m talking about.” Suga looked up to the man who spoke to him calmly. His pupils expanded as he noticed who the clerk was. “Nishinoya! What are you doing here?” “We can talk about that later for the moment lets focus on getting Asahi to come to,” the small man said with composure in his voice.

 

— — — — —

 

This is not how Noya wanted to start off his morning. He didn’t even want to come work today because he was so tired from the night before. And now he kneeling on the floor try to help Asahi Azumane, the person he tried to avoid as much as possible the night before, to gain consciousness. So many thoughts raced through his mind, but he knows he needed to use his knowledge from college to help. He remembers his CPR class talking about these types of situations. Loosen tight restrictions on the person as quickly as possible, so, without thinking of the awkwardness of taking the attractive man’s belt off in public, Noya stripped Asahi’s belt from his pants. He immediately recalled the teacher saying that if the patient is passed out for more than a minute, to call 911. He had no clue how long it had been but he knew he shouldn’t panic. _I’ll give him 10 seconds and then I’m calling. 10, 9, 8—3, 2, 1._

 

As he pulled out his phone to call the ambulance, he heard a low, raspy voice say his name. “Yuu?” Asahi and Tanaka were the only two, outside of his family, to ever call him by his first name. It took Noya by surprise and gave him chills to hear Asahi speak to him after it had been so long. “Yuu? What just happened? Why are you here?” Asahi’s voice cracked as he was regaining consciousness. “Asahi, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Suga interrupted. “I’m gonna call Daichi and tell him to meet us so he knows whats going on.” Suga called Daichi, still sounding a bit bothered by what just happened, and told him that he needed to come as soon as he could. 

 

Noya was just gazing at Asahi’s lips as Asahi continued to question him. “I—um— I work here, at the grocery store.” Nishinoya felt his heart drop to his stomach. He still hadn’t told anyone he was home or why he was home and this is not how he wanted this to go. “You already graduated?” Asahi questioned, “I thought you just started your senior year? What are you doing home?” Nishinoya ignored all of his questions, “Look I have to get back to work, I’m glad you’re okay.” Noya got up and walked back to his station, feeling like he might just throw up.

 

— — — — —

 

 

Asahi was still sort of out of it when Daichi arrived. “Hey, how are you doing? You look like you still don’t feel too great,” Daichi said with great concern for his friend. Asahi didn’t feel like he was having anxiety any more but he was feeling worried. He didn’t know why Nishinoya hadn’t answered any of his questions. He also was worried that Nishinoya gave up his scholarship he received at the end of his senior year in high school. “I’m okay, but where is Nishinoya?” Daichi wasn’t sure what he was talking about, apparently Suga didn’t mention that part. “Nishinoya? What are you talking about?”

 

“He was here and was helping me. And—“ Asahi quickly remembered why this episode happened in the first place. “You know it doesn’t matter, I just want to go home.” Daichi was still completely confused but he granted Asahi’s request. “Suga, go ahead and grab a few things to eat and you can meet us back at the apartment.” Daichi handed his boyfriend some money and helped his friend off the floor. Suga nodded and took the money in response. He knew that wasn’t a normal anxiety attack for Asahi and was very worried about him. Daichi saw the concern in Suga’s eyes and left a kiss on his forehead before he followed Asahi to the car. 

 

They two didn’t say much on the ride home. Daichi could tell Asahi still had plenty on his mind, by the troubled look on his face. Daichi continue to fear what was going on with his best friend but he knew Asahi just needed better rest and the words rarely helped him. It seemed like it took forever, but they finally arrived at the apartment. When they got inside Asahi spoke at last. “Daichi, how did you know that you were— um — well..” Asahi couldn’t bring himself to say it. _Gay_ , he thought, _It’s not that hard to say, just ask him._ “That I was what Asahi?” Asahi caught a lump in his throat, he was about to cry, again. Tears streamed down his face. There was no way he could ask now, he could barely breathe. He sensed Daichi’s hand grab him as he was pulled into a strong hug. Asahi knew he needed to get himself together, he felt like crying is all he did now and he wanted it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

The tears slowed with Asahi’s breathing, Asahi was calm enough now. “How did you know you were gay?” Asahi immediately thought that what he said was offensive and looked up in fear, expecting to see Daichi’s angry face. Instead he saw the look he usually got from Daichi, confusion. “Asahi, why are you asking? You were there supporting me when I decided to come out. You know the answer to that question.” Asahi remembered being there for Daichi but couldn’t clearly recall how Daichi came to his conclusion. “Can you just remind me?” Asahi knew he needed to hear the way someone else felt to see if that exactly what he was feeling. 

 

“Well okay?” Daichi was curious in why Asahi needed to hear the story again but he did as he requested. “So I had always liked girls, I even had a few girlfriends, but then I met Suga. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but I knew he was a boy. I was confused for a long time but every time Suga would do something cute or even spoke to me my heart fluttered. I didn’t try to push down my feelings but they still frustrated me. When I found out that Suga was gay, all I could think about was telling him that I liked him. You kept telling me to go for it because if I don’t I might regret it later on in life. So then I built up the courage to tell him and I did. Now we’ve been dating for almost 7 years.” Daichi took a long breath after he finished and waited for Asahi’s response. 

 

Asahi still struggled to speak clearly but words came out anyway, “Did you know we were at a gay bar last night?” Daichi let out a slight chuckle as he nodded his head. “I thought you knew that?” Asahi shook his head and followed with another question, “Daichi do you think I like guys?” He asking himself more than Daichi but he did want to hear his answer. “Well Asahi, you’ve gone through a lot and have been struggling for a while I wasn’t sure if that was something you were struggling with. I always thought you had a crush on Nishinoya back in high school but you had never shown any interest in any other guys until last night.” Asahi’s face went red from embarrassment, “You knew about that?” Asahi never thought it was obvious. 

 

Daichi explained to him the many ways he figured out Asahi’s little crush. During this time, the air started to feel a lot less dense and Asahi sensed a weight lift from his broad shoulders. He felt ten times better than he did before. The conversation became a bit lighter as the two boys chatted with some laugher every once in a while. This was the first time Asahi had felt alive in a while. He reminded himself why he started this conversation, that had completely gotten off topic, and gazed down at the carpet he sat on. “I think I like guys but I need to be sure. I think I’m gonna go back to the club tonight, maybe get a private dance from the performer I liked.” Daichi appeared stunned when the words reached his ears. “Asahi, I don’t think that’s the healthiest way to find out.” 

 

“Daichi’s right, there will be no such thing going on tonight.” Both men turn to the door as Suga stepped in the apartment. “You’ve been through too much today and it’s only 2 in the afternoon. You’re staying with us tonight and we’re not letting you leave to go to a strip club.” Suga put the groceries down on the table and sat down on the floor with the other boys. “But how else can I find out my true feelings?” Asahi was feeling better but he still needed his confirmation. “Well maybe you could try going on a date. Maybe with someone you know, someone like, oh I don’t know, _Nishinoya Yuu_?” Suga said with a joking emphasis on Noya’s name. Asahi became completely embarrassed when he slightly shouted, “How does everyone know about that!” His two friends laughed at his embarrassment but they were just glad Asahi was no longer in a tear engulfed panic state.

 

“I got his number if you want to call him, _but_ there will be no need to because I invited him for dinner tonight.” Suga knew Asahi would hate him for it at the moment but he was sure the two would be a perfect match. “You did WHAT?!” Asahi suddenly felt a rush of panic come over him. There was no way he was gonna have another episode so he tried to calm himself down as much as he could. His heart was still racing but he could breathe and that was all that mattered. “Suga, I don’t think I can handled having him over tonight.” Asahi sounded a little out of breath from control his anxiety. “Look it can just be a dinner for all of us to catch up,” Daichi said as he tried to make Asahi feel more calm. “None of us have seen Nishinoya since he graduated. It will be nice and it doesn’t have to be about being interested in him at all.” Asahi didn’t think it was a good idea but he eventually accepted it.

 

— — — — —

 

Nishinoya was getting nervous as the clock ticked closer to 7:00. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to go to the dinner, but he hadn’t seen Suga or Daichi in a while and thought it would be nice. But then there was the chance that Asahi and Daichi noticed his other occupation the night before. _If they knew it was me, they would’ve mentioned it by now, right? Everything’s gonna be okay, I hope._ The clock struck 6:59 and one of Nishinoya’s co-workers went ahead and clocked out. Noya was waiting as long as he could, hoping that would calm him down. That minute past very quickly and the young man struggled to pull his time card to the machine. _It’s just dinner. You can do this, just get it over with!_

 

He stopped by his house to wash up and change before he went to Daichi and Suga’s. He found himself struggling to decide what to wear. He wanted to look as nice and put together. He wanted to look good, mainly for Asahi. There was no reason to, though, he knew Asahi was straight. Asahi, minus the anxiety, was a real ladies man. Nishinoya finally picked out a teal, tight fitting t shirt with black skinny jeans with ruffled tears in them. He went to grab his nicest pair of sneakers when he noticed his hair looked awful. He grabbed some texture gel and went through his slightly damp hair quickly to try and make it look somewhat nice. He couldn’t get it perfect but this would have to do because he was already running late.

 

He hopped in his car and sent Suga a quick text before he left saying he was on the way. There house wasn’t far from his maybe 10 minutes. Noya turned on his radio to see if there was any good music that could help calm his nerves. He flipped through a few stations until he found one of his favorite songs. Motivation by Kelly Rowland. It was a song he had been practicing a new dance to. He loved the way his body naturally moved to the music. His moves he practiced played through his head as the song played. Then the thought of him preforming the dance for Asahi flashed through his mind. He felt himself get slightly aroused and he quickly turned off the radio. _I can’t think about this. Not now. Not when I’m about to see him._

 

It seemed like no time had past when Noya found himself in the parking lot. Daichi and Suga lived in a nice town house near the water. It was beautiful in the sunset, that was almost gone. He just needed to get out of the car and get this over with, but he found himself stuck to his seat. _Just get out. It’s not hard. This is going to go well. Just say you needed a break from school. Don’t mention anything about losing your scholarship. Or failing all your classes. Just keep the conversation light and unsentimental._ He took a deep breath and opened his door and walked up to the house.

 

— — — — —

 

Asahi was feeling a bit relieved when Nishinoya was late. He was kind of hoping he wouldn’t show up at all. Asahi wanted to see him, he _really_ wanted to see him, but it was too much right now. But he was here and Nishinoya was going to be here soon. A knock on the door lead him out of his train of thought. Suga went to answer the door and greeted Noya and let him in. “Hey, Daichi. Hey, Asahi.” _He looks incredible. His body is toned as always. His hair is messy like back in high school. Gosh, he just gorgeous._ Asahi blinked a few times before responding to the smaller man’s greeting. “So who’s ready to eat? You like lasagna, right, Nishinoya?” Daichi ask already grabbing Noya’s plate to place a large portion of lasagna on it. “I hope you still have the stomach you had back in high school.” “Yeah my appetite hasn’t changed a bit!” Nishinoya responded while shoving a big spoon full of the meal in his mouth.

 

They had small conversations, mainly about high school, while they ate. Once everyone finish Asahi got the courage to speak up. “So what are you doing back here Yuu?” Asahi’s had a nervous look when he asked the question but he couldn’t take it back. Plus, he really wanted to know why Nishinoya is back. “Well ya know, just needed a semester off.” Nishinoya’s response sounded like a lie to Asahi but he didn’t want to interrogate him all night. Daichi spoke up before Asahi could say anything else, “It’s volleyball season, are you still playing for your college team?” Asahi thought about asking that but he didn’t think he would get an honest answer. Nishinoya came up with an excuse that he had been expelled for getting in a fight with the coach and wasn’t allowed to play until the year after. Suga and Daichi didn’t seem to think twice about Noya’s answer but Asahi found it fishy.


	4. Chapter 4

Suga went around picking up everyone’s dishes while they talked about Nishinoya’s rebel reputation. “Didn’t you learn anything from your second year at Karasuno?” Daichi joked with Nishinoya while Asahi mainly stayed quiet laughing every once in a while. Daichi eventually went to help Suga clean up, leaving the two young men alone. “So what do you do nowadays?” Noya asked trying to start a conversation so they didn’t sit there in awkward silence. Asahi told him about his mediocre job in Karasuno and how he played volleyball sometimes with the association that their old coach had. They talked a little bit after that but the conversation quickly died. The two sat there in their thoughts waiting for Suga or Daichi to come back.

 

Asahi noticed that Nishinoya seemed a little different from high school. He seemed scared or sad about something and Asahi just couldn’t figure out. _Just ask him what’s the matter. He was one of your good friends at a point in time, he shouldn’t find it offensive. But what if he does. What if he gets mad at me for asking or— no. You’re worried about him so just ask._ “Hey, Yuu—um..” Asahi surprised himself when he spoke, it’s like his thoughts just took over his actions and now he has no other choice but to ask. “Yeah, what’s up?” Nishinoya said as he glanced up from his phone. Asahi struggled trying to find the right way to ask. _Come on, Asahi, just ask already it’s not that big of a deal._ “Are you doing okay, you seem a little out of it?” 

 

— — — — —

 

For some reason Asahi’s words hit Noya a lot harder than he expected. _No, I’m not. I’m doing horrible actually. I have no idea what I’m doing with my life. I don’t even have a clue why I came here tonight._ “I’m fine, why do you ask?” _Shit. Now you have to come up with a reason why you’re okay. Way to go, Noya._ Asahi replied with a nervously warm smile, “I was just wondering, you seem a bit different from high school.” Nishinoya snapped back in a feisty tone, “Well people change when you haven’t talked to them in 4 damn years!” _Why did I just yell at him? SHIT. He’s probably going to cry! Suga told me he isn’t in a great place right now. Noya, you just can’t yell at people like that!_ To Nishinoya’s shock, Asahi’s reply was very calm. “I know, Yuu. I’m sorry, I know I haven’t talked to you and I’ve always felt bad about it, but I could just never build up the courage to text you because I knew you would get after me for not texting you earlier.” 

 

Before Noya could even reply he heard Suga call for them from the living room. Although the light tension was still there from their conversation, they both got up and walked into the living room. “Daichi and I thought it would be a fun idea to go see a movie, what do y'all think?” Noya really wasn’t feeling it but he didn’t want to be rude so he agreed that he thought it was a good idea. Asahi, on the other hand, turned down the offer and said he was gonna head home. _Damn. He’s leaving because I upset him. I have to fix this.._ “You know it is getting a little late I should probably head out, too.” Noya grabbed his coat, while thanking them for the meal, and went out the door behind Asahi. 

 

He walked behind him for most the way to the parking lot. The silence was bothering Noya and he knew he needed to say something. “I can’t take this anymore. I’m sorry I snapped, it’s just been a long day. Please, don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Asahi took a while to respond and Nishinoya thought he might never respond. They reached their cars, which happened to be parked next to each other, and Asahi finally spoke up. “It’s okay, I’ve just been through some stuff lately and small things upset me. I’m sorry, I’m not really upset with you. I’m just more upset with myself for being upset— does that make any sense? It doesn’t does it?” Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hand and caught his attention. “Asahi, I completely understand. there is no need to apologize to me! I get mad at little stuff, too. I think everyone feels that why sometimes.”

 

Nishinoya’s eyes drifted away from Asahi’s and down to his grip he had on the taller man’s hand. Before he pulled his hand away, a drop of water fell on his wrist. Noya’s first reaction was to look up in the sky for rain but noticed the water was falling from Asahi’s cheeks. Without even asking if it was okay, Yuu wrapped his arms tightly around Asahi. Noya knew when he cried he always wanted a hug, so this was his first reaction. “Hugs always seem to help me, so I hope this is what you needed.” Asahi pulled away from the embrace and looked down at him while wiping his tears away. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. “Thank you, that is exactly what I needed. I’m going to go ahead back to my apartment though. So hopefully I’ll see you soon.” Before Asahi could get in his car, Noya insisted they keep in touch and gave him his phone number. They said goodbye and both started for their homes.

 

Nishinoya didn’t even turn his car off before he checked his phone to see if Asahi had texted him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his name flash over his screen. The text read “Hey, it’s Asahi. Hope you got home safely.” Noya felt like a giddy 10 year old who just got his first kiss, just because Asahi texted him. He immediately texted back letting him know he got home safely. After sending the text Nishinoya walked in his house with the biggest grin on his face. Storm greeted him by jumping into his arms. Even though she was small the impact threw Nishinoya onto the floor. “Chill out girl, I was only gone for a few hours,” Noya chuckled as he loved on his dog. Noya got up and headed to bed, it had been a long day and he had to work both jobs tomorrow. He hit his bed with a relaxing thud and started to drift off. He quickly began to dream.

 

_The sound of music and the smell of whiskey filled the air. I’m anxious to preform tonight, but why? I do this every other night. There’s no reason to be nervous. Stepping on the stage, all I can see is blinding lights and blurry faces and this one tall black figure. My music starts and I hesitate to begin. My body won’t move. All I can concentrate on is this figure, it is so daunting. There is yelling coming from the audience. “Don’t be a little bitch, TAKE IT OFF!”  “Come on I’m getting limp here!” The voices are so aggressive. I need to get out of here. When I turn around, there he was, the dark figure. He grabs my shoulders and got in my face. All I could see was his piercing brown eyes everything else was still black. He whispered in my ear with a furious, hated tone. “You’re a dirty little slut. Anyone who does this kind of preforming deserves nothing and are worthless.” He pulled away from me and his face was clear. It was Asahi. He began to mock me and the costume I wore. I look down at my clothing and look back up on the verge of tears as I see Daichi and Suga join in on the mockery. All of the sudden, my whole high school volleyball team is backing them up yelling and insulting me. I can’t take this anymore. I began to scream as all of them start to approach me as if the were going to kill me. Asahi is back in my face and shouts out, “You worthless piece of —“_


	5. Chapter 5

Noya’s body jolted up with sheer panic and fear. He barely noticed he was still screaming. His hand quickly covered his mouth as if someone could hear him. Storm, who had been laying beside him, was now standing on the bed on full alert. Noya’s breathing was extremely heavy and he needed some light. His first instinct was to grab his phone to brighten up the room. When he clicked on his phone, Yuu saw the notifications on his phone. He had 2 texts from Suga, a text from Daichi, and a 3 text from Asahi. His mind raced through a memory of the nightmare he had just woken up from. Before opening the messages he sees the time was 2:17am, he didn’t need to be awake for another 7 hours but there was no way he was going back to sleep. He took a deep breath before viewing the messages, expecting the worse. 

 

The first text he opened was from Suga, they read, “Thanks for coming tonight, we really enjoyed it!” followed by, “We should do this again when you get the chance :)”. Noya’s stomach ease a bit after reading that and his eyes went to Daichi’s message. “Enjoyed ya, come back and see us soon”. Now, he had to bring himself to read Asahi’s. His finger hovered over the screen with nervous anticipation. He pressed on it and the messages read, “Good, I’m glad you got home safely.” “If you want to, one day, you could join all of us for movie night?” “Or if you don’t want to that’s totally fine it was a stupid idea anyway…” Noya felt the weight float of his chest and butterflies come back. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been grinning as he type back, “I’d love to just let me know when it is :)”. Nishinoya almost completely forgot about his horrible dream and fell back to sleep. 

 

— — — — —

 

Asahi was woken up by the sound of his alarm. His hand searched for his phone to stop the loud noise. Asahi’s large hand found his phone on the corner of his side table a little hard than he wanted it to and his phone fell to the floor with a loud smashing sound. Asahi was fully awake now, rushing to his phone to see if there was any damage. Luckily, there were no cracks but Asahi was still shocked to see a message from Nishinoya. Asahi didn’t think he would ever reply to him, based on the fact that Asahi waiting for a good two hours for a reply before falling asleep. He smiled at the message then notice he had 10 minutes to get ready for work. 

 

Asahi finally got to work but all his mind on was Nishinoya. _He’s just perfect. And he said yes to a date. At least I think I made it seem like a date. Maybe he doesn’t think it’s a date. But—but he left a smiley face. That means he wants it to be a date. Or it just means he’s nice. Oh gosh, I don’t know whats going on. Don’t panic. Just go with whatever it is. At least he is back in your life._ Asahi’s mind went back and forth all day and when he got home he just thought he needed a drink. He looked in his kitchen but noticed he had no alcohol. _Guess I’ll just have to go out._

 

He called Daichi to see if he wanted to get drinks with him again but Daichi turned him down because him and Suga were spending _alone time_ tonight. Asahi quickly understood and decided to go on his own. Asahi thought it might be a good idea to ask Nishinoya but then thought it might be too much so he pushed the thought from his mind. Asahi found himself going to the bar he went to a few nights ago. He promised himself he wouldn’t stay for the late night performances but after a few drinks that promises was broken.

 

As he was on his sixth beer, the stage lights came on and music began to play. As the dancers came out onto the stage, a voice came over the speakers. “Don’t forget to pay to get a private performance from your favorite dancer!” Asahi was not usually one to participate in this sort of activity but his eyes caught the dancer from two nights ago and he needed to see him up close. Asahi was much more confident after a few drinks and ask the bartender what he had to do to be alone with his dancer. The bartender told him the price for his dancer and show him where the backrooms were. After Asahi handing him the money he lead him to the room he would be in.

 

It was lit with a purple light and a lone chair sat in the middle of the room with a pole in front of it. The chair looked comfortable enough to enjoy the dance, but not comfortable enough to stay and it was meant to be that way. Asahi hesitated to sit at first but his mind drifted to what the performance would be like and he almost ran to his sit. Once he was seated, he intoxicatedly waited for the petit dancers arrival. So many things went through his mind while he sat there; he imagination so vivid he already began to become aroused. Asahi, caught up in his thoughts, almost didn’t notice the curtain slide open. When his performer stepped in the room, Asahi recognized who they were immediately.

 

— — — — —

 

Nishinoya was confident in his private dances. He had done them many times, but tonight he was going to preform the new dance he had been working on. He felt this one  would be perfect for sexual tension and arousal. Noya was surprised he got requested so early tonight, they had barely started individual performances, but he was ready to show his client what he had in store. He checked himself in the mirror one last time and prepared his music and took a steady breath in. He slid the curtain open and draped himself along the wall, ignoring eye contact to create an atmosphere of mystery. His music began and he began his performance. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nishinoya slowly pulled off the wall and grabbed the pole that was placed in the room. He felt the music move his body around the pole in a way that would arouse anyone who saw. One of Noya’s legs wrapped around the pole, spinning him slowly as his small frame drifted off of the pole. Noya kept his eyes on his own body moving, feeling every beat through his veins. It was a minute into the song and it was time to move to his observer. As he pulled away from the pole Nishinoya’s seductive eyes met his clients and he froze. 

 

_It’s ASAHI. HOLY. SHIT. Keep calm, maybe he still doesn’t know it’s you. Who are you kidding of course he does. But he hasn’t said anything so there is still a chance he doesn’t._ Nishinoya began to move closer to the other man. Luckily, he had only paused for a few seconds. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Asahi as he dropped down until his face was almost in the other mans lap. Nishinoya’s hands drifted up Asahi’s thighs, and he noticed Asahi shake with pure pleasure of the touch. _If he knew it was me there’s no way he would be enjoying this, not this much._ His hands went back over the firm thighs with a light touch, then Noya glided onto the taller man’s lap.

 

Nishinoya’s eye contact was now with Asahi’s perfectly tight body. His hands drifted from the top of Asahi’s shoulders to the edge of his belt. He held them there for longer than he should have but skimmed them up to Asahi’s arms. He looked at the chiseled features of the larger man’s arms. The music had lead Nishinoya’s body to already start grinding against Asahi’s. He danced and gently pressed up against his client. Nishinoya noticed the song was close to finishing and he was about to preform his finale for his friend. Before he could get up to close the performance, he felt Asahi’s hand grab on to his. Nishinoya’s eyes widened with fear when the intoxicated man spoke to him. “The only way I want you to finish this dance is by talking to me,” there was a long pause before Asahi finished, “Yuu, please don’t leave with out speaking.”

 

Nishinoya couldn’t move. He heard the song finish and he finally lifted his face to Asahi’s. Asahi’s eyes had a lustful, kindness to them. Noya couldn’t find any words to say. _What do you say in this situation. I’m in my friend’s lap. And he knows that I’m me. What do I do?_ His train of thought was broken as he sensed Asahi’s large hand reach up to Nishinoya’s cheek. “I paid good money for you, the least you could do is speak to me.” Nishinoya almost sassed him because he knew he never had to speak to customers, but this was a different situation, this was Asahi. “H—How long have you known it was me?” Nishinoya finally stuttered out. “I knew the moment your perfect little figure draped against that entrance.” Asahi seemed much more confident to Noya and he knew this was just the alcohol talking. Noya didn’t even think before he asked his next question, “Did you enjoy the show?” _Why the hell did you just ask that?! You need to get back to work!_ Nishinoya wanted to know Asahi’s answer before he returned, even if he didn’t want to ask in the first place. Asahi pulled Nishinoya closer and slipped his lips in between Noya’s. Yuu melted into the kiss but hastily tore away when he remembered he was on the job.

 

— — — — — 

 

“I’m sorry, Asahi, but I have to get back to work. Just—um—well text me. I get off at 3.” Nishinoya was already half way out of the room when he spoke and Asahi watched him as he left. Asahi was still entranced by the kiss he wasn’t sure what Nishinoya had said to him. He sat there, mind in a bit of blur from what he had just done, until a worker came to tell him he needed to leave the room. Asahi got up, adjusting the erection he had, and walked back up to the bar. He didn’t feel like drinking anymore; he was already on cloud nine. He ordered a glass of water and just sipped on it until he felt he was sober enough to walk home. Before he left the bar he checked the time. 2:30am. _What did Nishinoya say about 3am? When he left, all I did was stare at his butt. His tight, muscular butt. Maybe he gets off at 3? In that case I’ll just wait for him._

 

Asahi found himself looking for Nishinoya’s car behind the bar. Once he found it, he stood by it and waited for Yuu to come out. Asahi’s mind wandered, thinking of the event that just took place. Asahi knew he just wanted to kiss Nishinoya again. Nothing else mattered. He looked up as he heard the back door open and saw dancers walk out. One of the taller dancers suddenly yelled at Asahi, “Hey, no customers allowed back here only employees! Go home, if you want to see us again come back next week.” Asahi was frighten by the tone of the workers voice but was suddenly calmed when he heard Yuu speak up. “He’s one of my friends it’s okay. He needs a ride home, it’s no issue.” The other dancer still glared at Asahi as he walked towards his own car.

 

When Nishinoya approached Asahi he told him to get in the car. Asahi noticed Nishinoya didn’t even turn the car on before he started to speak. “What’s going on, Asahi? What are you doing here requesting private lap dances from me and then kissing me when I’m done?!” Asahi was sober now and could think clearly but still wasn’t sure how to explain himself to Yuu. “Well when I requested you, I didn’t actually know it was you.” He noticed his answer surprised him but he continued to somewhat scold Asahi. “I thought you were straight? Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Asahi was startled by the questions and begin to think about why he went to that bar in the first place. His girlfriend had dumped him, for no reason. This happened 3 days ago. And now he had already gotten a lap dance and a kiss from a male stripper. Asahi started to panic and this time he couldn’t stop himself.

 

 

— — — — —

 

 

“Asahi?!” Noya slightly yelled as he saw the taller man begin to panic. _Shit, I caused him to have a panic attack. I can’t panic, I have to help him. COME ON NOYA DO SOMETHING!_ “Okay, Asahi, I need you to breathe with me,” Yuu said as he breathed in slow. “You can do this. Just in and out, in and out.” Asahi didn’t seem to be cooperating, so Nishinoya did the only other thing he could think of and called Suga. The phone rang a few times before Suga answered with a sleepy “hello”. “Suga, Asahi is with me behind the bar and he’s having a panic attack and I can’t get him to calm down. What do I do?” Nishinoya’s words were rushed out of his mouth, Suga had to process what was just said. Yuu heard Asahi’s breathing get faster and was worried he may pass out again. “Alright, the best thing you can do for Asahi, is get him to a place he is very familiar with. So if you know where he lives you can take him to his apartment if not, you can bring him here.” Suga’s voice was calming to Noya and it helped him be more focused. Nishinoya started his car and head for where he hoped Asahi’s apartment was.

 

Yuu knew when Asahi graduated he moved into this one person apartment, which he had been to a few times, and he hadn’t heard that Asahi had moved to a different place so that’s where he headed. It felt like it took forever with Asahi panicking but they eventually arrived. Nishinoya looked over at Asahi and asked him to nod to him if this was his apartment and thankfully Asahi nodded. Noya got out and went to help Asahi up to the apartment. Asahi was a lot heavier than he had expected and he was completely worn out from work. Noya noticed Asahi calming down slightly when they reached the door. Without thinking, Nishinoya reached in Asahi’s pockets searching for his keys. He found them and finally got Asahi inside.


	7. Chapter 7

He helped Asahi walk over to his couch and noticed Asahi was almost back to normal. “Is there anything I can get for you?” Noya asked. “Just sit with me.” Yuu was shocked that Asahi actually answered. They sat there in silence until Asahi spoke up. “Yuu, I’ve gone through a lot in the past year and this past month has been the worst of it.” Nishinoya just looked up at him as he continued to tell him how his girlfriend dumped him just three days ago. He went on about the other things that had happened like his mother getting cancer and his father losing his business and how he had to support his family the past year. Nishinoya found a place to interrupt Asahi and asked a very important question. “Asahi, if all this had just happened, why did you come to All Star?” 

 

Asahi seemed to not be able to find an answer that was justifiable. “I just didn’t know what else to do so I went for a drink.” Nishinoya didn’t like the answer he was given so he reworded the question. “No, I mean, what were you doing a gay strip club?” Asahi looked took back by the words but inhaled and went on to explain. “Well I didn’t know it was at first, but then I saw this dancer who was so beautiful, just like an angel, and that’s probably why I went back, to see that dancer again. Then they announced private dances and I was already drunk so I went for it.” Yuu still didn’t get the answer he was looking for, so he made himself as clear as he could. “Asahi, when did you come to the decision that you like men?” He saw Asahi’s face drop like that’s exactly the topic he had been avoiding. 

 

Noya studied Asahi as he struggled to answer him. His hands were almost shaking he was so nervous and Noya noticed Asahi fighting back tears. Nishinoya knew a simple hug wouldn’t help in this situation. He’s not sure why Asahi won’t answer him but he didn’t want Asahi to look so worried anymore. Yuu stood up and looked down at Asahi. When Asahi didn’t immediately look up at Noya, he lifted the troubled mans chin so that their eyes met. Nishinoya didn’t even second guess himself when he landing his lips on Asahi’s. 

 

— — — — —

 

Asahi’s breath was taken away when the soft lips of his favorite dancer’s touch his. It was so passionate but so gentle at the same time. Asahi’s hand drifted to the back of Noya’s neck to pull him in closer. The kiss turned into kisses which intensified greatly. Before they knew it, Nishinoya was sitting in Asahi’s lap for the second time that night. Asahi felt the slight grind of Nishinoya’s hips against his own. Asahi pulled away from the kiss with a gasp for air. “What are you doing, Yuu?” Asahi felt Nishinoya about to leave his lap and he placed his hands on the smaller mans hips, keeping him there. “I didn’t say you needed to move.” Asahi’s voice was low and slightly raspy which seemed to turn Noya on. “I’m doing the only thing I could think to do. I just want you to be happy and not have to worry about anything for once.” Asahi pulled Nishinoya back down to kiss him.

 

Asahi, while trying to continue to kiss Noya, adjusted himself until he was laying down on the couch with Nishinoya on top of him. Asahi settled his hands where Noya’s skin showed between his shirt and shorts. He lifted Noya’s shirt to take it off and Noya didn’t hesitate to strip. Asahi felt Nishinoya’s hands tug at his shirt and removed his shirt as well. Asahi noticed he wasn’t the only one hiding an erection and his hands glided to the top Nishinoya’s shorts. Those tight black shorts he wore to preform in were soon striped from his body. Asahi was so caught up in the moment he didn’t noticed that he had switched positions with Yuu. Asahi consumed the sight before him. Nishinoya Yuu was naked underneath him. This was sight Asahi never expected to see, let alone enjoy. _Just a few days ago I was completely sure I was straight and now all I can think about is … dick … Yuu’s dick. It’s right here in front of me and I’m just looking at it. Damn it do something Azumane._

 

“Asahi, you okay?” Noya’s words brought Asahi back to reality. He didn’t reply to Yuu, he just lowered himself down into his old libero’s lap. “You don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable Asa—“ “No, I want to do this. Let me do this.” With those words, Asahi skimmed his hand over Nishinoya’s hard and then lowered his lips around it. He began to bob his head slowly hearing small moans come from Yuu’s mouth. With every moan he heard he gradually gained speed, until he heard Nishinoya speak up. “Asa— I’m gonna — not yet please.” Asahi pull away to see the desperate look on Noya’s face. “I want to touch you, too. Please.” 

 

They searched for positions, while their lips stay connected. Nishinoya ended up sat on Asahi’s lap positioned to the side just enough to touch Asahi. At some point Asahi had removed his pants and was only in his boxers. Nishinoya’s hand slid up Asahi’s leg until he reached the throbbing boner concealed by Asahi’s boxers. Nishinoya took no time to bring it out to the open. They both found a rhythm that would gradually get faster. Asahi heard moans from Noya and watched him throw his head back with every stroke. Asahi felt he was getting close and grabbed Yuu’s hand to stop him. “Yuu— can—um—can I well we..” Asahi was so nervous to ask what was on his mind. He saw Nishinoya’s waiting with a bit of an impatient look. “I want you to ride me.” Asahi’s voice cracked showing Yuu just how terrified he was to ask. 

 

— — — — —

 

Nishinoya nodded his head seeming a bit more eager than he wanted to seem. He got up and went to get the small thing of lube he had in his jacket. Nishinoya had done this before with his last boyfriend but they didn’t prepare well and it wasn't Yuu’s favorite memory. Since then, Noya has made sure he knew how to prepare himself and straddled Asahi’s lap and glided his lubed finger into his own hole. Asahi watched as Nishinoya began to prepare himself. Nishinoya knew there was no way he actually looked sexy in this position but when he looked down at Asahi, he saw the same entranced looked he saw when he danced for him earlier that night. Nishinoya slid his second finger in, scissoring to open himself up for Asahi. He slid his third finger in to make sure he was ready for the large member before him. Finally feeling comfortable Nishinoya looked to Asahi. “I’m ready. Are you sure this is what you want?" Nishinoya didn't wait long for a response.

 

He saw Asahi nod and adjusted himself so that Asahi’s shaft was at the opening of his entrance. Nishinoya slowly eased himself onto the large cock. He paused for a few seconds when Asahi was all the way in and then began to pull himself up. When Nishinoya started to feel comfortable, he picked up his speed grinding on Asahi at the prefect pace. Nishinoya noticed Asahi’s hands starting to force him down as they laid on Noya’s hips. He felt Asahi thrust up into him with every stroke. Nishinoya’s stamina was almost shot after his busy night at work and his legs were shaking he knew he needed Asahi to take over. “Asahi, lay me down.”


	8. Chapter 8

Asahi didn’t hesitate. Noya saw he had become a different person when it came to sex. Asahi flipped Yuu on his back and pressed his shaking legs as far back as they could go. Asahi sped up with every thrust. Yuu got louder until he was almost screaming Asahi’s name. Asahi grabbed on to Nishinoya’s throbbing cock and stroked it with the same pace as his thrusted. Yuu gasped for air as his came all over his chest. Asahi came inside Noya seconds later and dropped down on to Yuu’s chest. The two men laid there in silence for a few minutes before even moving. “We need to clean up. You made us a mess.” Nishinoya chuckled out with a small grin on his face. 

 

Asahi got up and held a hand out inviting Noya to come with him to take a shower. Noya accepted and the two cleaned off and Asahi gave Nishinoya a t-shirt and boxers to wear that were way to big for him. “I’m starving, would you like something to—“ Asahi’s sentence was interrupted by his front door swinging open with a worried Suga and sleep deprived Daichi at his door. Nishinoya and Asahi hadn’t picked up there clothes from the floor and it was obvious Nishinoya wasn’t wearing his own clothes. Nishinoya stood there not able to move from embarrassment flowing through his body. Noya’s eyes locked with Suga’s and their facial expressions were the same, pure shock. 

 

That eye contact was soon broken by Suga’s words. “Well… Asahi, we came to see if you were okay but based on the sight before me it’s seems like you’re no longer in a state of panic.” Nishinoya’s attention was brought down to a sparkly garment on the floor and he face became 50 shades redder than it was before. He hadn’t just been caught just after sex but also his work clothes were out, glowing on the floor. Suga noticed Noya’s embarrassment and continued, “Nishinoya what exactly were you doing at the same bar as Asahi?” Noya’s heart started to race but he came up with the quickest lie he could think of, “Asahi asked me—“ He was interrupted by Asahi’s low voice, “Yuu is the one I’ve had on my mind for the past three days.” Nishinoya relaxed when the words “performer”, “dancer”, or “striper” didn’t fall out of Asahi’s mouth, but he noticed he relaxed way too quickly. 

 

“So that would explain the black, sparkly outfit on the floor,” said Daichi as he picked the piece of clothing off the floor. Noya knew there was no getting out of this one. “Nishinoya, I have no issue with your field of work, but why here? Why not in your college town?” Daichi continued to ask more questions until Nishinoya’s eye filled will tears. “Look, I just didn’t want to let everyone down. I failed off the team and quit college and just came home until I could figure things out. I didn’t want anyone to find out I was doing this. Tanaka doesn’t even know.” Nishinoya wiped the tears from his face as he finished. He felt a sudden warmth and noticed Asahi’s large arms wrapped around him. Soon Noya sensed Daichi and Suga join in the hug that swallowed him up. 

 

After the emotional group hug finished, they all sat down at the table. “It’s gonna be okay Nishinoya, don’t worry so much. Tell your family and Tanaka about this. Let them know what’s going on. I promise they will show you love and support through it. And if they don’t we will be right here.” Yuu saw that Suga tried his hardest to encourage him and he nodded in agreement with every word. “But the first thing that needs to be handled is sleep and I know for a fact we’ve all had very tiring nights.” Suga stated with a smirk towards Daichi. “Everyone’s welcome to stay the night since it’s so late,” Asahi suggested. All three seemed tired enough to take up his offer.

 

Daichi and Suga got up and made themselves comfy on the couch while Asahi brought them blankets and pillows. Nishinoya, who still sat at the table, turned to Asahi and asked where he’d be staying. To Noya’s surprise Asahi just picked him up out of his seat and carried him to his room as if they had just gotten married. Asahi laid Yuu down onto the bed and laid a kiss on his forehead. Nishinoya felt Asahi gently lay beside him and pull him into his chest. Nishinoya turned to face the taller man and leaned in to gentle kiss him before snuggling into his chest. The two fell to sleep almost immediately from the night they had. 

 

 

— — — — —

 

Sunlight hit Asahi’s face as it peered through his blinds. Asahi rubbed his eyes as he slowly began to wake up. He quickly noticed Nishinoya was no longer beside him. Asahi rolled out of bed and went to search for his old libero. He walked into the kitchen to see Nishinoya and Suga preparing a meal while Daichi lounged on the couch watching the news. Yuu hair was messy and he was still in Asahi’s clothes. _I could get used to this_ , Asahi thought to himself. Daichi was the first one to notice Asahi and invited him to join him on the couch. “It’s been a crazy few days, hasn’t it.” Daichi said as he made room for his friend. Asahi nodded and sat down beside Daichi.

 

“Food’s ready!” Suga called for the other two like they were children, “Come on, before it gets cold.” Daichi and Asahi laughed together as they got up and walked over to the kitchen table. Asahi kiss Yuu on the forehead before taking a seat beside him. They ate and talked as if they were a little family. After they finished Daichi and Suga headed out, leaving Asahi and Yuu alone to talk about everything.

 

“Where do we go from here?” Yuu asked taking a hold of one of Asahi’s hands. Asahi thought for a moment before responding. “I want us to be something we don’t have to think about or worry about. I want us to be a habit and easy. I’m tired of being stressed and anxious worrying about every little thing. I need something I know can make me happy.” Asahi made sure he had eye contact with Noya as he finished. “I need you to just be here with me, for us to be happy always.” Asahi saw Yuu’s eye’s light up as he leaped into Asahi’s arms. “I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Nishinoya whispered as he landed a kiss on Asahi’s lips. 

 

The two ended up wasting the day away on the couch snuggling and watching movies. Asahi looked down in his lap noticing that Noya had fallen asleep. Asahi smiled as gazed at the sight. _I couldn’t be happier. I have Nishinoya Yuu asleep in my lap. I can't quite explain how great this feels. No matter what happens, I'll have him by my side. Happiness, to me, is Yuu._

 


End file.
